Problem: Divide. $3 \div \dfrac{1}{4} =$
Answer: Imagine we have ${3}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{4}$ of the size. $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ In total we have $3 \times 4$ pieces. $3 \times 4 = 12$ $3 \div \dfrac{1}{4} = 12$